Just The Way You Are
by RavenRockzz
Summary: BBxRae fan fic. not good at sumaries so just read it!


Just the way you are

This is my second fanfic. Hope it's better than the last one.

Beast boy sat on the couch in the main room playing a video game. With his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth and his arms moving with the movement of his character, he was determined to win.

"YES!" yelled Beast boy as he jumped up off the couch.

"I finally beat Cyborg's high score on mega monkeys 4!" said Beast boy doing a victory dance.

"Go Beast boy! Go Beast Boy!" Beast boy ended the dance with a victory pose.

Beast boy exited out of the main room and headed towards the garage. Where the metal man was working on his baby so he can "tell" Cyborg the good news, but then decided to tell his girlfriend, Raven, about it first. But stopped short as he saw Raven's door had been blasted open. Dark energy crackled around the remains of her door. Beast boy quickly went into attack mode. He ran into the room. To find various items were zooming around the room. And saw Raven laying on her side in fatal position in the far corner, Half hidden in the shadows.

Beast boy ran over to her and shook her shoulder. "Raven?" he looked down at her. Her hands were covering her ears, her eyes were closed and tears spilled from them. Beast boy tried to calm her down only to have a book slam into the back of his head. "Ouch, Raven! What's wrong? Why won't you answer me?" Beast boy practically screamed. This seemed to snap Raven out of her trance. The books, pencils, lamps, etc. stopped moving and fell to the floor in a clatter. Beast boy sat raven up and pulled her into a hug. Raven was sobbing into his shirt. Then suddenly she stopped. They sat there in silence. Until beast boy asked "what happened?"

Raven looked up at her boyfriend.

"Why, why do you love me beast boy? I'm a hideous, creepy half demon. Who isn't pretty at all, why?" raven whispered.

The question threw him off guard. "Well I love your…" beast boy knew this would be a disaster. He was afraid he would say the wrong thing and have raven have another… fit. Then he got an idea. "Be back in a sec." He ran out of the room, leaving behind a confuse raven. Beast boy ran back into the room a minute later. He walked over to her desk, which had her iPod player on it. He plugged his iPod in. he looked for the song he was looking for and pressed play.

_**(Bruno mars vocalizing)**_

Beast boy walked over to Raven and stood her up and he held her hands. Her eyes were cast down, a blush creeping up on her face when she saw the way beast boy was looking at her. Beast boy put a finger under her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him. So he could see her beautiful eyes, and began to sing.

"_**Oh your eyes, your eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'."**_

"_**Your hair, your hair falls perfectly without you tryin'. You're so beautiful and I tell you every day."**_

"_**yea I know I know when I complement you, you won't believe me and it so, it's so sad to think you don't see what I see. But every time you ask me do I look ok?, I say…" **_

"_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are..."**_

_Beast boy pulled raven closer._

"_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yea!"**_

"_**Your lips, your lips, I could kiss them all day if you'd let me"**_

Beast boy pecked raven's lips and continued.

"_**Your laugh, your laugh, you hate but I think it's so sexy. You're so beautiful and I tell you every day."**_

"_**oh you know, you know ,you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same."**_

"_**So, don't even bother asking if you look ok, you know I'll sayyy. When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause your amazing. Just the way you are."**_

"_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, Cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. The way you arrrreee, the way you arrreee. Girl you're amazing. Just the way you are."**_

Beast boy brush his finger tips over Raven's cheek.

"_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are."**_

"_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah"**_

When the music stopped he then noticed that raven was crying. He wiped her tears away.

"Raven I love everything about you. You are beautiful, kind, smart and very gifted. You are not creepy, stupid or ugly. You are everything I want and more in a girl and I admire you for it. I love you Raven." Beast boy said, filled with love.

" I love you too Beast boy. I understand now."

Beast boy pulled her into a passionate kiss. Beast boy tried to put all the love he felt for Raven in that one kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds but seemed like forever to the two lovers.

" I guess I owe you an explanation for my actions earlier." Raven said.

They sat on her bed still holding each other. Once they got comfortable Raven started her story.

"Well I was reading the newspaper and I saw that a girl had gotten raped by her boy friend. And there were two more cases too. All of the girls were 17 years old. Their boyfriends used them just so they could rape them." A blush flooded her face.

"Not that I am saying you would do that to me. It's just that I was just afraid the only reason you liked me was because of my… uh… body. And not other reasons. But now I see that you love me for whom I really am and I love you for that."

Beast boy was silent, anger burned in his stomach but was replaced by sympathy. Raven was afraid, afraid that her heart would be broken again. Just like that dude Machilor who used raven then dumped her like a sack of potatoes. Their love was new, fragile.

"Raven, I promise I will never ever do that to you. I will never use you. I will treat you better than any other guy you have ever loved before."

Raven knew he was talking about machilor. " I know."

Raven snuggled up into beast boy's chest. It felt so good to be pressed up against him with his strong arms around her. She felt so safe and loved. So warm too, she was about to doze off.

But then she heard beast boy sing.

"Cause you're amazing, just the way you are" Beast boy sung quietly.

"Oh, did I tell you that you're great at singing?"

Hope that was ok. R&R Please!


End file.
